


Holiday

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2017, Gen, Gundam Santa, gwsecretsantagiftexchange, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Treize and Vingt are back home from school for the holiday season.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami_of_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> This is shinigami-of-excellence‘s Gundam Santa gift! I hope you like it. *is super worried she wrote them badly*

Treize woke overly warm, a heavy weight draped across his waist. He moved an arm and rubbed the sleep from bleary eyes before looking to see what it was. A small smile graced his lips as he spotted his brother. Reaching over he shook Vingt gently, “Did you have a bad dream again?”

Slowly green eyes peeked at him from under shaggy blonde bangs, the younger boy slowly shook his head as a smile broke out over his face. “No, no nightmares. We just haven’t seen each other in several months, when I arrived so late, I didn’t want to wake you, but I also wanted to be with you. So... I kind of passed out on top of you. Sorry.”

Treize chuckled, “That’s fair, I guess.”

Vingt slowly rose from the bed his school uniform horribly rumpled and his hair in dire need of combing. He covered his mouth with a hand as a yawn overtook him. He visibly shook himself before turning his eyes back to Treize, “I’ll go shower and meet you at breakfast okay?”

Treize nodded, “That sounds divine.”

He watched as Vingt left the room before rising from the bed himself to shower and dress. Since he was finally back from the Academy for the holiday vacation he didn’t bother pulling on a suit. If their parents ended up having company over, he’d go change then. For now, he just wanted to be comfortable. So, navy slacks, over his black silk stockings and plain brown house shoes. And a white linen shirt, with long sleeves and plenty of buttons. He faced the mirror in the bathroom and turned down the collar of his shirt before combing his hair. Satisfied with his appearance he headed out of his rooms and down the long hallway, passing his parents’ room he heard soft conversation and smiled. It seemed he would be beating them down to breakfast.

He hurried his way down the grand staircase and into the dining room, a small frown marred his face for a moment as he realized that Vingt had beaten him to it. But it cleared quickly and he moved to sit next to his younger brother, he couldn’t always beat everyone after all. A maid came by and filled a teacup with his favorite tea, Vingt seemed to be drinking hot chocolate this morning if the smell was anything to go by.

“Good morning Trieze.” Vingt’s happy smile warmed him clear to his toes.

“Good morning Vingt. How has school been?”

Vingt shrugged a shoulder and took a swallow of his hot chocolate before turning to him with an indiscernible expression. “Treize, did the teachers constantly try to force you into classes and career directions you had no intention of going in?”

He blinked then laughed loudly, having to cover his mouth with a hand in an attempt to stifle it. The affronted look on his brother’s face not helping at all to curb his laughter. He brought himself under control just as their parents entered the dining room and the servants began serving breakfast. Treize shook his head in apology, “Sorry,” Another chuckle escaped before he could go on. “But, yes they did. Especially my last year. They just want you to know what’s out there and perhaps try it, they know it won’t be a definite thing. You’ll do whatever it is that you want and they will be proud of you for it.”

The grumpy look melted from Vingt’s face as Treize explained and he nodded slowly in understanding. Apparently he was happy simply knowing that he wasn’t the only one being harassed about what he planned to do with his life.

Looking around the table Treize was glad that the Academy allowed their students to have a break during the holidays just as regular schools would. Though he guessed training to be military personnel was much like any vocational school. Still he was glad that he was able to come home and see his family.

He was proud that he advanced quickly, being able to skip certain stages by testing out of them. As it was he was set to graduate well ahead of time. He already had offers of employment upon his graduation with the Romefeller Foundation and the Alliance Military. But what he really wanted was something stronger, something that would usher in an new age of peace and acceptance - not flop around like a dead fish in a barrel.

Yes, the Alliance was going nowhere fast in his humble opinion. If he took any offer it would probably be with Romefeller. He shook himself from his thoughts as his father asked about training and explained that himself and few other top students had recently been asked to form their own squad for training demos and mock battles. His father seemed intrigued by the idea but Treize himself wasn’t really into it. He enjoyed doing well and getting recognition for it and he knew he was a great strategist and his piloting skills were top notch, but he was beginning to realize that military life just wasn’t what he wanted. Granted, he wasn’t at all sure _what_ he wanted.

Once breakfast was over he and Vingt went to the library to read for a while before the newly falling snow called them out of doors. They had never been able to resist playing in the snow. It was nice to know that some things never changed.

Five minutes out in the snow and both of them were shoulders deep in snow walled forts throwing artillery charges at each other over the agreed upon No Man’s Land. They were out there for hours, until Vingt caught a snowball to the face and was laughing so hard about it he couldn’t rise, making Treize the victor. They headed inside to warm up and grab a snack as they had missed out on lunch. Their mother had called them in, but they hadn’t gone. So now it was only snack foods until dinner. Snack foods and hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. It was the best way to spend the day with his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m maintaining that Vingt (and Treize before heading to the Academy) went/go to a prestigious boarding school. You’ve been wanting happy times for them... I hope I didn’t butcher it.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I lied to you Duo! I totally was not reading a fic where they were twins. V_V


End file.
